Nemesis Crow
by Psycho Sin Mafia
Summary: When the Senshi find themselves at odds with a new vigilante, they find themselves questioning all that they've known. What will happen, when one of them falls in love with the creature who aims to stop the thing they want most?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the senshi, the crow, or the joker. I do own ryushu.

Setsuna looked up from her paper. An uneasy feeling had descended on her. She hoped nothing bad would happen until after Hotaru and Chibi-usa returned from their field trip. She was confident the senshi could deal with whatever she felt, but that didn't mean she didn't want the strongest senshi at their side at the moment. Setsuna looked at the clock. They would be returning from their trip to the forest in a few hours. She hoped they had a good time.

Hotaru sat in her seat, staring at the men in fear. They had been on their way back when a wounded man walked into the street. That had turned out to be fake and the next thing anyone knew, five men with guns ran over, killed the bus driver and had taken them hostage. They planned to hold them for a large ransom. One of the guys went into the bushes for a minute as the apparent leader was going over the rest of the plan to one of the men. "We hold a few more of these kids as insurance, so the cops can't double-cross us. After Buzz gets the money and is hidden, we release the kids. It's fool proof." Hotaru was startled by the sound of a phony forced laugh next to her.

Everyone looked to the back of the bus at the sound. A man was sitting in the previously empty seat next to Hotaru. His face was white, with a black line going up and down each eye, and a black "smile". "Ha ha ha oh ha ha ah." The man stood up, giving a view of his wardrobe. He wore a long-sleeved black shirt with the words, "Tokyo Ink" on it, as well as black pants and black combat boots. And I thought my jokes sucked. "The man said as he began walking to the front. "Where did you come from?" One of the men demanded. "You'll never know." He said as he passed seat 18. "Forget this, KILL HIM!" the leader shouted. One of them raised his gun and fired twice. Their protector fell into seat 16 after meeting the lethal man-made construct. "Well that's that." "You won't get away with this." Chibi-usa declared. "Justice will be served." The leader laughed." You really are clueless aren't you?"

Suddenly the person sitting next the Usa turned and smiled. "Better than being hopeless." Everyone stared in shock. One of the men stumbled out, "I p-p-put two b-bullets in you man." The painted face man hopped over Usa and grinned. "So, go for three." As the kidnapper went to do that the guy kicked his hand, punched him in the jaw, and jabbed his elbow into his heart. As he fell, one of his friends went over to help, but didn't do better, he got his face smashed through a window and his neck introduced to the broken glass. The man looked at the leader and said, "Wanna try your luck?" The leader broke out into a run, fleeing as fast as he could.

Setsuna frowned as she listened to the police captain. While everyone else was worried about how the children were doing, he was saying how the police had never been better and that everything would be ok. She regretted voting for him in the election. Just as he was saying how any second now the police would know where the gang was, a large crash was heard. Everyone turned to look at the police blockade; a semi-truck had run right through the cars and was headed for them. Setsuna gained a moment of amusement as she saw the police captain wet himself. Suddenly the truck turned and stopped. The trailer behind it read, "Laughter Heals", only an "S" was painted on, making it read, "Slaughter Heals."

Then a door on the driver's side opened and a man in black, with a painted face walked out and opened the trailer door, helping the children out. Setsuna noticed most of the kids had some type of face paint on. Some had butterflies on their faces, others had tiger stripes. Hotaru and Chibi-usa had paint similar to their apparent rescuer. The only difference was that Hotaru didn't have the line going up and a second line going down her eyes, this one in red. Chibi-Usa had both lines but no smile. "Last stop on the carnival of Carnage. Please watch your hands and feet as the ride comes to a complete stop. Thank you and have a nice day." The man said as he shut the door after helping the kids out.

A reporter ran over to him and shoved a microphone in his face. "I'm Asuka Ikari, with channel 7 news. What's this about, are you with the kidnappers, why do you paint your face?" The man stared at her." I'm returning the kids; obviously, I'm not with the kidnappers. And I just do." "Can you explain why you did this?" "Well, I was heading for Jubuan anyway, so when I found these kids, I beat up the kidnappers, piled them into the truck, and drove them here. And since I was in such a good mood, face-paint for all." He said, causing some people to giggle. He turned and climbed into the truck as the reporter asked another question. "Can you at least tell us your name?" The man stopped and looked back at her and grinned. "Call me, Nemesis Crow." As the captain regained use of his feet, mouth and brain, and attempted to order him down, then Nemesis Crow drove off. Hotaru smiled at Chibi-Usa. "I think that was a good trip." The rest of the senshi face-faulted.

As the Senshi turned in for the night, after agreeing on a meeting tomorrow, the Nemesis Crow smiled, watching the Outers' home. Things were going to get fun.

Please Read and Review.


	2. TalkTime

Check chapter one for disclaimer. The Song Nemesis Crow sings is "Haunted Bumps" from ICP. No. I don't have promission from them to use it.

Hotaru sat on a bench in the park thinking about the Nemesis Crow. He had saved her life, as well as the lives of other kids. And yet the others thought of him as an enemy. Sure he wore black and had a weird look on his face, but he had a _painted_ face. Of course it'd look weird. And who cares if he wore black. Tuxedo Kamen's outfit was black, but no one cared. She wore black every once in a while. Hotaru sighed. Makato had accused her of having a crush, and she couldn't deny it. He was cute and had a type of charm she couldn't name. She looked up and saw it was getting dark, and she got up to leave she saw someone she'd like to know very well.

Nemesis Crow was walking down a path, singing under his breath. She couldn't make much of it out but she could hear him sing, "Nanananana nananana, there's something from the beyond it my trunk." Then he turned, as if he sensed her staring and smiled. "hey, I saw you last night. You were one of the girls on the bus." "Yeah. Hotaru Tomoe. I wanted to say thank you for resucing us ." He chuckled and looked around. "Welcome. 'Xecpt now I'm expected to be at that talk show alongside the side the senshi. I don't have a face for tv." Hotaru smiled and began to walk away. "Just be yourself." "Be myself'? Ok. Thanks…..Saturn." Hotaru whipped around only to find he was gone.

"And here we are. It's "_Talk Time"_ with your host, Hinako Soatome." "Thanks. Well, we already have the Senshi here and, as a treat, our newest hero, Nemesis Crow, has agreed to be here as well. Come on out." The crowd began cgeering but moments after, the lights went out. Only for a few seconds, but when they turned back on the Nemesis Crow was sitting in the seat designated for him. He sat leaned foreward with his hair obscuring his face. Saturn noticed her also was wearing a leather duster. He sat like that before tossing his head back. Even Saturn, who liked him, wasn't sure what to think. Nemesis Crow was wearing a muzzle. (1)

Nemesis looked around for a moment before reaching behind his head and undoing the straps. He finally noticed everyone was silent. "I thought talk shows talked?" And with that the show began. For a while the they answered various questions. Then someone asked Nemesis Crow a question. "Crow, the Senshi fight because they believe in love and justice. What do you fight for? What do you believe in?" The Senshi turned curious. "I believe that what doesn't kill you only makes you…..stranger." That comment sent a collective chill down everyone's spine. "As for what I fight for……." He was silent before resuming. "A question like that implies that I think ahead, that I have a motive for fighting. A plan. Be honest. Do I really look like a guy with a plan? You know what I am? I'm a dog chasing cars. I wouldn't know what to do with one if I caught it. You know, I just _do_ things."

The night went a little on edge after that. At one point a kid asked sailor Uranus if she thought she could take Nemesis Crow in a fight, to which she arrogantly replied "Of course." However, Crow wasn't going to let that slide. "Uranus, he means, one-on-one no magic, no superskills, and no interference from your party-pals. Which would mean, no, you couldn't win. Not without 10teaming your opponent first." Uranus stormed to her feet. Why you…" But before anything else could be said Nemesis Crow was also on his feet and slapped her. "I think we're done."

Please R&R.


	3. Chaos

Check chapter one for disclaimer.

Sailor Saturn roof hopped across the city. The other senshi were debating on whether or not to consider Nemesis Crow an enemy after he insulted and slapped Sailor Uranus on National television. Sailor Saturn wanted to hear his side of the story, so here she was, looking for a man no one knew anything about, only that he was a bit off his rocker. Just as she was about to leave she heard some rock music coming from an abandoned warehouse. Deciding it wouldn't hurt to check she looked through the skylight and saw Nemesis Crow, sitting cross-legged on a table, playing an electric guitar. She snuck in to get a closer look.

After he finished the piece he was working on he set the guitar down. "Are you going to hide there all night?" Not sure how he knew she was there, or even how he knew who she was, she carefully stepped into the light. As she watched, Nemesis Crow went over to a refrigerator and opened it up, pulling two bottled waters out and sliding one over to her. She carefully opened it and had a sip. "If I wanted to hurt you, I would have revealed your identities last night." Saturn sat down. "Why?" For the first time, Crow looked confused. "Why what?" "Why do you do what you do? And don't say something about plans." "Ok. Sit down."

"You ever hear of the Myursu Massacres? (1) I did that. Set a few things on fire, shot a guy. Next thing I know everyone's going nuts. Riots in the street. Got to the point where things spiraled out of control. What happened was, some policemen tried to stop a drug ring that was starting to branch into small towns. So I did what I do best. I took their plan and turned it on itself. I know what you plan. Crystal Tokyo. It's wrong. The Moon Kingdom fell for a reason. It was flawed. And now, you guys want to try it again? No, I don't think so. What you intend to do is upset every government on this planet for your own gain. For Order you say. What it really is, is that it's your way or the dead way. What I represent is the hope of those who don't want order. But fairness."

At this point Sailor Saturn was about to storm out, but he grabbed her arm. "Look what I did to Myursu City, with a few drums of gas and a couple of bullets. Hmm?" He spun her around and the next thing she knew, a gun was loaded and cocked, in her hands, pointed at his head. She noticed not far away was a man, bound and gagged. She could see needle marks on his arms, no doubt from drug use. "The guy over there, he gets paid to rape, kill, and maim women. And no one tries to stop him. Where's your Order, when a five year old, has her innocence stolen, and gets her face slashed? Nowhere. If you introduce a little anarchy, you upset the established order, and everything turns into, _chaos!_ I'm an engine of chaos." Hotaru was able to pull her hands out of his grasp and lower the gun. "You know something I've noticed? No one freaks when things go "according to plan". Even if the plan is horrifying. If tomorrow you girls kill a gangbanger or blowup some solders, you don't panic. Because it's all, part of the plan. But if someone else does what you intend to do for you, well then; you all just lose your minds." Hotaru looked down. "Want to know what I love most about chaos? It's fair." Suddenly Hotaru snapped her head up, pulled the gun up and fired three times. Then she tossed the gun away, pulled out the silence glaive and advanced.

Meanwhile. "So, it's decided. The Nemesis Crow is to be considered an enemy, and attacked on sight."

Myursu City is an imaginary city that was destroyed when it tore itself apart.

What will happen in chapter 4, if there is one? Please R&R.


	4. History's End

Check Chapter One for disclaimer.

This is where this start taking shape. Sorry for the delay. The story's changed a bit since planning.

Nemesis Crow walked out of what served as a bedroom for him, followed soon by a very attractive woman, with long purple hair, and sharp eyes. The painted man turned and grinned. "So, how does it feel to be up and about, Mistress 9?" Said woman tossed her hair back. `4"Feels great having a body again, and being free from that laptop. Now, how did you know I was there?" Crow only stared at her for a moment, then grinned and turned, sitting on a window sill. Mistress 9 simply walked back into the room, smiling as she looked at the computer screen, Hotaru who had been trapped in there by Crow during their fight, stared at her in horror. "You can't be back. We stopped you." 9 was about to answer when Crow walked in. "Never wound what you can't kill. And the thing about the bad guys, they don't die. Sit down 9. And I'll tell you just how we shall destroy those cheerleaders, once and for all."

Michiru walked into the living room. "I can't find her anywhere," she said, talking into the phone. "Are you sure she..." suddenly the room seemed to have been…tugged was the only thing she could describe it. And then suddenly, the Senshi's enemy, Nemesis Crow was sitting on the couch, watching T.V., as if he'd done it all the time. But he looked different. His face was unpainted; his clothing wasn't what it normally was. He was wearing what looked like a black silk long-sleeved shirt, with an upside down cross on the right side, and black jeans. And, looking at his unpainted face, she had to admit, he was kind of cute. She was about to transform when she saw something impossible. "Are you still awake? It's three in the morning." A second Michiru asked. "I should have never let you talk me into watching that horror bug movie...thing. I hate bugs." The other Michiru, dressed in a bathrobe sat next to him and...Snuggled? What was going on? "And your way of counteracting that is to watch….a zombie movie?" "Yep. Fight horror with horror." Other Michiru giggled and kisses his cheek and neck. "You are an odd one." Crow turned and looked at her, smiling. "And that's part of why you love me?" "Yes it is. Now, be a dear, and go to sleep before I kick your ass." Crow chuckled as he kissed her then turned off the T.V. "Ok. Night." "Goodnight, Ryushu."

"Guy's I'm telling you. It was so real. It was like an out of body experience." Michiru had called an emergency meeting after everything had returned to normal. "And you're sure that that double of you called Nemesis Crow, Ryushu." Setsuna asked. "Yes." What Michiru hadn't mentioned was all the kissing that "she" and this Ryushu person had done. "It is most likely an attempt by the Nemesis Crow to throw us off guard. Be careful."

A few days past, with no sign or Nemesis Crow, Hotaru, or any odd "tugs". The Senshi were currently in the park having a picnic, when a tug happened. Suddenly, there were grey monsters running around, attacking people. When five bright color lights appeared, and five senshi took fighting positions. Sailors Saturn, Pluto, Neptune and Uranus were there, along with the Nemesis Crow, dressed in what looked like a black custom Silver Millennium general's outfit. They grey things turned and ran toward the Senshi, and they ran back, and an impressive hand-to-hand combat. However, the Senshi were losing. Sailor's Pluto and Saturn were barely holding their own, when Neptune and Uranus turned to Nemesis Crow. "Ryushu." They said in unison, holding out both hands. Nemesis Crow, apparently named Ryushu, grabbed the two and pulled the back behind him, using their momentum to kick two down, then intercepting a few that were going after some picnic goers who didn't leave. One thing that was quickly noticed was that the grey things kept getting up. After failing to kick one and getting kicked in the inner thigh, Nemesis Crow slide over to the group. "Man, those idiot inner's need to hull ass fast. I don't know how much more I can go." Suddenly, the creatures appeared to shed some sort of semi visible skin. Sailor Pluto stood up. "Ask and you shall receive." The other four mimicked her and all five reached behind them, pulling out weapons. Saturn had her glaive, Pluto had the staff, and Uranus had her space sword. Instead of a mirror, Sailor Neptune had a triangular shield made of what looked like crystal. Nemesis Crow had some sort of axe. The group lifted their weapons and charged.

Nemesis Crow, walked into the museum with Mistress 9, and quickly found what they were after. "So," 9 asked, wrapping her arms around her new ally, "Will this thing do everything you said it would?" He looked at her and smiled. "Everything and more." Walking to the display case he punched it, breaking the glass and pulling out an ancient weapon. Looking it over, Crow noticed a young child watching them. "Put a smile on that face kid. You have the honor of seeing history." Crow turned and began walking away, but then looked behind him at the kid. "End."

Combining their formidable powers, the two created youma to battle the Senshi, youma that were based on past enemies. The plan was simple, yet difficult. Mistress 9 would attack the city, and engage the senshi, taking special care to tie up Sailor Pluto. Meanwhile, Nemesis Crow would work on summoning more monsters and taking care of one of their most valuable resources, or as he put it, "We use it, abuse it, and make them lose it."

Nemesis Crow watched as the fighting began, waiting for Sailor Pluto to arrive before vanishing in a dark mist. Soon, he was standing in the gates of time themselves. He watched on the "viewer" for lack of a better term at the fighting, then raising his hands, calling on every ounce of power he had, calling on creatures from the past, present and future, to do battle. After that he placed the large bag he brought with him on the floor and opened it, getting to work on the "they lose it" portion of his plan.

Sailor Neptune blasted another monster with her _Deep Submerge_ only for two more to take their place, suddenly; Mistress 9 sent a shockwave of power, causing all twenty-three monsters to merge, forming a snake-like being. Vanishing is a shower of purple sparkles, Mistress 9 left to allow her creature to fight. The battle went badly until Sailor Venus trapped it with her chain, allowing Mercury and Mars to hit it with their attacks at the same time, buying time for Sailor Moon to blast it apart. "This doesn't make sense." Ami said, looking at the Mercury computer. "The hybrid monster was far weaker then the link calculates it should have been." "What if Mistress 9 took some of the power away?" Asked Sailor Uranus. "It could be. I'll do some simulations and tell you what they said tomorrow." Sailor Pluto brushed herself off, "I'll see if the gates can pinpoint either Nine or the power."

As Sailor Pluto walked to the gates she realized someone else had been here, there were several small box-shaped devices littered around. Suddenly, unbidden, the gates brought up an image of Mistress nine and Nemesis Crow standing on a rooftop waving, their mouths moving as if they were talking. Concentrating she could hear what they were saying. "Goodbye Pluto. Nothing but love for you girl." Mistress 9 said. Nemesis Crow held up something in his right hand and gave her the finger with the other. "Peace!" Sailor Pluto barely made it out of the gates before the explosives went off.

"So, Nemesis Crow, is working with Mistress 9, and has destroyed the Gates of Time? How did he get in there, let alone destroy them?" Michiru asked. "I have no clue. I fear he has somehow managed to duplicate our…" The sentence stopped mid-way as Setsuna grabbed the newspaper, reading frantically. "What is it? What's wrong?" Usagi asked? "I'm afraid the situation has gotten much much worse." Setsuna showed them the front page, Crow and Nine leaving the museum with the ancient weapon. "They have stolen the legendary Celestial Spear. Rumored to be the most powerful artifact ever to come from the Silver Millennium." "What makes it so dangerous?" Asked Minako. "If what was said in the past is true, not only was it the only weapon the earth and moon co-forged, but it contains the secrets to a weapon so powerful, it can destroy the galaxy."

Meanwhile, Mistress 9 watched as Nemesis Crow slid Sailor Saturn's Henshin stick into the base, then place a tear dropped shaped rock into the middle of the Spear. After that he walked over and kisses her deeply, with her returning the kiss. After it broke, the two looked at the weapon. "Soon, this world will be graced as Ground Zero for the crumbling of Time itself. Beginning with the arrival of the Living Machine, Solaris."

Please Review.


	5. Plan Unfolding

Check chapter one for disclaimer. I'm using the names of power ranger monsters to name my creatures, only because they wouldn't be as cool.

Mistress 9 looked up from the book she was reading and glanced at Nemesis Crow. Her dark ally was currently sculpting monsters from clay. Once he was done, they would be shrunk down and placed inside a grenade shaped object filled with energy, power she had taken from the hybrid creature. Once the grenades detonated, the energy would be released and the creatures would be brought to life. Their plan called for three, maybe four "youmnades" as they called them, but they would have six, just in case something did not go to plan. Currently, Crow was nearly done with the last one. Surveying the current stock she noticed each was based on an earth animal, and had a different talent. She saw the brute force, a youmnade-rhino, the speed, some sort a feline youmnade. There was also a Komodo dragon, a frog, or toad she never could tell, hammerhead shark, and flacon. As she was examine them Nemesis Crow placed the final one down. This youmnade was based on a Hercules beetles. As she shrunk the figurines, Crow would place them inside the 'nades and seal them shut.

Meanwhile: "Ami, why did you call this meeting? We need our rest if we're to stop Nemesis Crow and Mistress 9." Mokato asked. "I've located an odd type of energy fluctuation in the warehouse district. I believe Crow and 9 are there, and are up to no good." The senshi of Mercury replied. Hakura, Senshi of Uranus, stood up defiantly. "Well, let's go stomp them and find out what they did to Hotaru." The group transformed and quickly and quietly, soon locating the warehouse in question. Looking in through the skylight, they could see Mistress 9 reading a book as Nemesis Crow, dressed in more casual clothes than usual, doing something with some orbs. Not wanting to waste time, Hakura stood up and declared "Uranus World Shaking" sending the powerful attack down at Nemesis Crow, who barely dived out of the way. His table and its contents were not as fortunate and were destroyed, minus two orbs which were quickly scooped up by Mistress 9, as she and Crow fired various energy attacks at the Senshi. Before any of the Senshi could come up with a plan to stop them quickly, Nemesis Crow fired a black energy orb at a Support beam, directly underneath the Senshi, causing the ceiling to begin caving. While the senshi got away from the building, Crow and 9 escaped in a shower of 9's purple sparks.

"I can't believe it! We had them. How did they slip away?" Rei asked furiously, once they got back to the Outers House. Setsuna shook her head as she sat down on a chair. "No one expected Nemesis Crow to bring down the entire building with them still inside to escape us. Not to mention we forgot Mistress 9 can somehow teleport herself, and others." Minako tilted her head. "What I want to know is what Crow was doing with those ball things." "I think I may have an idea," Ami said, studying her scans. "It appears they contained large amounts of energy, constituent with the type the hybrid monster had." "Ummm, what does that mean?" Asked Usagi. "I think that they were creating some sort of grenade object, though without one of those orbs, I can't say for certain." Setsuna stood up and turned for the stairs. "We should get some sleep, in case they attack, while we think they are weakened."

Attack was the last thing on the minds of Nemesis Crow and Mistress Nine, as they arrived at a condemned building. "How did they find us?" mistress 9 asked. Crow sat against a wall, head in his hands thinking. "More than likely, they somehow found our mix-mash monster's power by accident while we were transferring it to the youmnades. Speaking of which, did you manage to get any?" Mistress 9 smirked as she held out the two she had swiped up. "Yes. These two will work well. Let's step up our schedule shall we? After all, Solaris is waiting to be able to move again." Mistress 9's smirked grew larger as she pulled the pin and tossed an orb out the window.

The senshi in the living room of the outer house are alerted when the Mercury Link suddenly begins beeping. "A large energy signature has appeared near the school. They must have tossed one of their orbs." The senshi quickly transform once again and head off to face their next challenge. When they arrive at the area, even Sailor moon can tell that something bed has happened. Glass windows everywhere are broken, and there is a large crater in the middle of the road. Suddenly, a large armored beast crawls out of the hole. Standing at about 7'2, flashing its fangs and reeking of power, its horn reflecting the moonlight, Sailor Mars is the only one who can find herself able to say something.

"Oh crap."

As this is going on, a flash of moon energy occurs on the other side of the city as Chibi-usa, arrives in her teenage form. "I need to stop the senshi, they don't know what Ryushu intends to do, with the Spear.

My first update in over a year. It's depressing. I have a few ideas for new stories. I'm going to make some that focus on Ryushu Minzo's connection to Section 9 more than his ties to the Senshi, as he tries to find where he fits in. Also in the works is a story called "Family Reunions", where Michiru must bring a boyfriend in order to go to her family reunion.


End file.
